Forbidden Rings
by Lilith Evanson
Summary: “I want to marry you.” I smile and pull his head closer to my chest, my head resting comfortably on top of his as we are still connected. Brother is my everything but deep in my heart I know the truth of marriage. We will never marry.


_Hello once again! It's been a while since I have uploaded anything so doing this is a huge thing for me. _

_So, every year around Christmas time I write a fanfic and submit it on Christmas Eve. Some how it became a tradition for me. Last year was my ever long and painful Bleach fanfic and this year I present my first ever Full Metal Alchemist: Elricest one-shot. _

_I will admit the truth. I rushed this. It's not fully completed and I wish I had added more or at least had given myself some more time but alas I was not really dedicated to this story. Still, I tried my hardest. Also, the characters are a little (a lot) OOC. I apologize but I do have my reasons. See it as this. Edward and Alphonse have gone through so much together, it is only natural that their relationship and personalities change a bit. Not only this but their love can be considered so taboo that it's almost an obsession for one another. The need to be close and only have one another. It's always been just the two of them anyway. That's why they seem so distant and...almost possessive of each other._

_This also does not follow the old and new series. Let's just say Ed had to do some things to get Al's body back and leave it at that._

_Oh, and this is also my second, almost lemon too! I'm happy with how it turned out seeing as how I'm not used to writing lemons. If you review about that please be gentle for I am still a virgin to writing those types of scenes. _

_Yes, I know the irony._

_I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas everyone!_

**WARNING: YAOI Boyxboy, incest, brotherly love, homosexuality, whatever you wish to call it. If you are not fans of this I would advise you to hit the back button immediately. I will not have reviews flaming the couple and not my writing skills. I accept critism but if it's on the couple then flames will be deleted!! PLEASE NOTE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, I would be living in Japan right now sipping tea with the voice actors.

* * *

**F** o r b i d d e n **R** i n g s

_By Psycho Dreamer_

Forbidden Rings

It's hard to believe this season has come again so soon. It was only yesterday the leaves began to fall slowly down covering the streets and neighborhoods with bright colors of greens, reds, oranges, and yellows. How astonishing it is to see the world around us now almost covered in white like icing on a cake. The pure cold powder came down in flourishes all around the city creating this amazing scene of white glistening on lighted buildings. The beauty is so captivating, priceless that even the most skilled painter could never capture it on canvas. The sky, a grayish tone with little spots of blue here and there, hangs over our heads as we walk down the busy side walk. We're covered from head to toe in clothing, jackets, scarves, and gloves. Our hands are holding bags filled to the top with gifts for friends while our faces are filled with smiles and laughing lines.

Even the devil cannot deny that it is Christmas time.

How wonderful it is to see so many people happy. It came to a complete surprise to us two years ago for it had been a long time since we had seen a huge amount of people with grins so large, the Cheshire Cat would be jealous. Of course, we had been very busy before that time so it was understandable. Now we are the people with smiles on our faces, laughing and giggling as our bodies are filled with excitement for the holiday season.

My _body _is filled with excitement and warmth. I can feel the cold air surrounding me, the lights glow in my eyes and I can even taste the wind, its very essence tickling my face. I can see, hear, touch, taste, and smell the holiday around me, something I have not been able to do in such a long time. It is foreign to me but not unwelcomed. I no longer envy the normal people who took for granted their senses. Instead I am a normal person who worships my senses and takes every single thing in. While these gifts are presented to me in a comforting manner, the real reason why I love having my senses back is for only one.

**My brother.**

I can see his grin as he looks through the clear glass of buildings as we window shop. I can hear his soft, clear voice speaking to me in happiness and amazement. The touch of his arm brushing up against mine, the smell of metal, oil, and lavender mixing together to form his own unique and comforting scent, the taste of emotions swirling in my mouth as I feed off of his feelings and let them become mine as well. All of these feelings swell up in my body, my heart ready to burst at any minute. It's all so intoxicating, so mind blowing that I cannot even respond to my brother as he asks me a question.

I turn to him and smile a bit. "I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm afraid I wasn't listening. What did you ask me?"

I can see the smile on his face, loving and knowing. The shine in his eyes as he looks at me, his cheeks a soft pink from the cold and his breath comes out in puffs as he talks. I've become obsessed in such a taboo way.

"Your lost in all this, aren't you?" He asks.

"I cannot help it, nii-san. Everything is just beautiful. Can't you feel it too?"

"All I feel is cold." He buries his head a little bit more into his jacket, his breath puffing out from the cold.

I laugh lightly and bring my body closer to his, using the excuse that he is in need of warmth to be this close. I know he can see the mischievous look in my eye but he ignores my sudden closeness anyway. I've become a lot bolder since reclaiming my body. Brother has noticed well and though I still am quiet and shy, I can occasionally surprise my brother.

_Though there are always surprises in bed._

"It _is _cold out, nii-san. Although I don't know how you can be so cold when your practically wearing five outfits under that jacket." I laugh as I poke him in the belly.

"Shut it, the last thing I wanted were to get sick. Better safe then sorry. Besides, you're one to talk; you have ten under your jacket." He slaps my hand away with a small pout on his face and I can't keep my laughter inside.

"Yes, well I didn't want to get sick either. I'm highly sensitive, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He speaks softly.

I change the subject quickly in fear of hearing sadness in his voice. "We still need to get something for Colonel Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye."

He turns to me with a confused look on his smooth, round face. His eyes hold curiosity while he tilts his head slightly, his way of showing confusion. I often find that funny of my brother. He is never one to tell people something but show them with the tilt of his head, the excitement in his eyes or just the movement of his arms. How cute he looks when he moves his body, the sway of his hips when he walks (In no way girlish but almost sexy), his pout when he has to see Colonel Mustang, the way his legs (though short) flex when delivering a kick to an unfortunate enemy. Brother's body movements are what make him so famous but to me he is a brother who was never one to sit still.

"What!? Get a gift for that bastard of a colonel. As fucking if! Hawkeye, yeah but Mustang…we should get him coal. It'll teach him something about respect."

I frown. "I highly doubt that, nii-san and no. We can't get him coal. We have to get him something nice and pretty, something he will like."

"Like Riza."

I giggle lightly. "Perhaps, though I doubt she would be willing to let us wrap her in paper."

"Wrap her?" He scoffs. "Let's just put bows on her breast and vagina and leave her on his doorstep with _'Merry Christmas_' written on her thigh." He snickers as he pretends to put bows on imaginary breasts.

"Nii-san! That's not right!" I gasp as I pull him to walk faster as people give us strange looks from his sudden outburst of _vagina_.

"Yeah, you're right. He doesn't deserve that either."

I scowl. "That's not what I meant."

We continue to walk but at a slower pace. A scowl continued to cover my brother's face at the thought of having to give Mr. Mustang a present. Even at the age of eighteen he still acts like a child sometimes. Still, he looks so cute with that face he is making. I feel the bubble of laughter in my chest but I hold it in fear of upsetting my brother even more.

"I will go shopping for the both of them. You won't have to worry about a thing."

He smiles lightly and takes my arm as we walk away from all the people and stores, heading towards the park, our shortcut home.

"Do you want to go home? I think we've done enough shopping for today."

I hook my arm around his and laugh lightly at the thought of finally getting to go back to our comfy and quiet house. It was our home now, away from the city and away from the people. We built it, in fact, using our alchemy (which I had told brother was cheating) and made ourselves comfortable away from society. The house wasn't too far away from the city though seeing as how brother still had to go to central for updated reports. Still it was far away from people's eyes. The only people who know where we live are Winry, Mustang, and Hawkeye.

The less the merrier in our case.

My brother and I felt no reason to live with others. It had always been just the two of us and we wanted to keep it that way. People were always getting in our way, tearing us apart from each other that we could not be together. We were sick of people and the greed they held in themselves. It was only natural that we wished to escape from all the torture and pain. We settled down in a quiet area with no neighbors or even animals. The only animal in the house is our cat, Miko (which continues to annoy brother who continues to amuse me).

We've been through everything together. I think that is the reason why we are so…close now. People can't see it nor will they ever see it but brother and I are together in a way that can confuse and even disgust people. They could never understand our relationship nor would we ever let them. What brother and I have with each other is no one's business except ours.

Our love is forbidden but so _sickly sweet_.

Brother and I never had to confess our love. It was always known, always there. It was never even hidden and at the time we weren't ashamed to show it too. Of course, during _that time_ we had more important things to worry about but our love was always seen by eyes. Now, even when we are not ashamed, we keep it to ourselves for fear of losing each other again. It's a secret between us.

So taboo.

"Nii-san, when we get home we should take a warm bath together. Would you like me to wash your back?" I whisper into his ear lovingly. He smirks and gives me a look of 'naughty brother.' I smile and give him an innocent look.

"Sure, why not. We can always wrap the presents later."

We continue to walk in comfortable silence afterwards, our little foreplay over for too many people to see us. Though I can feel the excitement in his body, his arm tightens around mine as I believe he is tempted to jump me in front of all these witnesses. Sometimes I feel my brother might be a nymphomaniac.

Our conversations are always calm and full of teasing and love. They always seem boring to some but to us they are everything. Still, when we are quiet and near each other, I can feel the emotions surrounding us and I feel at peace. Like I have reached heaven, like it exists but then I feel sad.

As we walk closer to the exit of the park I begin to see…couples. Men and women are holding each other, keeping warm in the cold. I see hands being held, lips pressed against each other gently, hugs, laughs, smiles, wedding rings and engagement rings.

And I know my brother is looking at them too.

* * *

We walk into our home in silence. I set the bags down gently while my brother closes and double locks the door. We begin to pull out gifts one by one on the table and sort them out by people. He grabs what he can and puts them away in the closet next to the wrapping paper where we will wrap them later. I watch him on the ground with dim eyes. He's upset. I'm upset.

"Nii-san…"

"It's not fair."

I look at him as he stares dejectedly at the floor. His eyes are covered by his blond locks, his fist tighten around his pants. I kneel down and hug him from behind.

"I know."

He turns to stare at me as he grabs my face into his hands and gently brings me closer. Our lips brush against each other and I am filled with peace and love. My heart beats faster as I feel my brother press me against his warm, strong body. Our breaths mingle as our lips attack, my tongue loved by his. His smooth lips leave mine and begin to gently and slowly kiss my nose, my eyes, and my temple. Our hearts beat against each other, our hands lovingly embracing. I forget what happened today and focus only on the one man I will ever love hold me tight as if I am his lifeline. I hold onto him tighter for he is my only.

This is where we become more than siblings, more than brothers. We become lovers; we become something entirely different, something unknown and misunderstood.

We separate with eyes still closed. My hands come to caress his face and I can feel his arms tightly hold onto me.

"Let's go take a bath." I hear him whisper in my ear and I shiver from anticipation and pleasure. I can feel something brush against my thigh, something that belongs to me and only me.

I smile, nod and before I can get up my brother lifts me in his strong arms and walks us towards the bathroom.

And this is where we become one.

* * *

I was never one to turn away from my brother's smile. His golden eyes and soft blond hair is just the frame that held the artwork of his gentle mouth. I sigh in bliss as I feel the waves of my orgasm begin to wear away. My brother sighs as well; our bodies are far from clean as we bathe in our own essence. I can still feel him inside me. When he moves to pull away I stop him and rest my head on his chest, our bodies still connected.

Oh, how amazing it all feels.

We never fuck. _Never_. It is never fucking or lusting. It's making love that brings us close like this. I feel complete and whole when I feel my brother inside me, filling me up so well that I cannot even say anything but shudder and buck in passion.

We are anything but brothers.

I can feel him relax more into the still warm water. His body becomes like mush under mine. His auto mail arm is swung lazily around my body as his other arm continues to caress down my back. These moments are priceless to us, our time together well spent.

"I want to marry you."

And the moment is interrupted by that one statement.

I turn to him with a confused look on my face. _'Did he just…'_

"Will you marry me?"

I stare into his eyes unsure if he is joking or being serious. I can see the determination in his eyes; they glow with passion, love, sadness and anger. I know what he wants, I want it too but I also know that what we want will never happen.

"Nii-san, I will marry you but…"

"…But we can't."

"No, we can't."

Ever since my body has been returned to me the roles have changed dramatically in my relationship with my brother. During _those years_ my brother was the one who watched over me, comforted me, was loving and caring. He was and is my big brother. Now I am the one who watches over the both of us, I comfort him, I love him. He still does everything he did back then but because of all the pressure put upon his body and mind I can always see when he is ready to break down, even now. I know my brother and I know that he fears I will leave him.

**_"You're the only one keeping me together, Al."_**

**_"You have always taken care of us, nii-san. Please, let me take care of you now."_**

And I have.

"We are married, nii-san."

"I want a document, a paper saying we are legally married, legally bound to each other forever."

"And why do you want this?" I ask even when I know the answer myself for this is also what I want.

"So I know you can never leave me."

_So you know I belong only to you._

I smile and pull his head closer to my chest, my head resting comfortably on top of his as we are still connected. I brush out his long, gold hair with my fingers and gently caress his back with my other hand. He grips me hard, bringing me closer to his body almost like a little boy hugging his mother out of fear. I love being this close to my brother. I love having him in my arms. I can feel him shiver but not from the cold. I begin to raise my hips and slowly bring them back down as I continue to soothe my brother. He becomes hard very quickly as I slowly lift my hips up and down bringing pleasure to us both.

I look down to see his face, a dark red smothering his cheeks. I can feel my cheeks become red as well. My brother brings my face closer to his and kisses me hard almost afraid that I will not be there. I kiss him back sensually as our hips continue to move with each other in a comforting and well-known rhythm. My brother begins to thrust harder in me, his cock bringing pleasure to my body as I arch into him, my arms still wrapped around his back and head.

Never have I felt so wanted, so needed in my life as I do when I am intimate with my brother. He brings me joy and pain, he makes me feel whole, something I have not had in such a long time.

Our thrust become erratic as the pressure builds in our loins. I know I will come soon and I can feel he is close too. His cock throbs inside of me as he continues to thrust in and out, _in and out_. Our breaths mingle, becoming faster and faster and finally he hits my spot dead on with such force and precision I scream out loud and come on his chest and mine.

My muscles scream and tighten around his burning cock inside me from the pleasure and I feel him spill himself inside me. I moan in appreciation and pleasure. He fills me up and I can hear his moan as he comes. I continue to come on our chest, so blinding, so erotic.

I shiver and gasp. My orgasm continues as my brother thrusts inside me riding his orgasm. My body convulses and I have to grab onto him tighter as it is too much for my body. My mind is racing, my body filled and sated yet I continue to hold onto him. His thrusts begin to slow down, his orgasm complete. He looks at my face and smiles. I can tell he is happy with the look on my face. I can feel the blush deepen as my body continues to move up and down on his already softening penis. Our breaths begin to even out and he laughs lightly. I know when my brother is safe and alright when I hear him laugh. I smile lovingly at him and bring our faces closer together as our bodies continue to thrust against each other in a slow moving motion. My body is still trembling from the multiple orgasms I had, something only my brother is able to do to me.

"I _will _marry you, Alphonse." He whispers in my ear as he pulls out from me and rubs my sore bottom gently with his probing fingers. "Just watch. I will marry you if it's the last thing I do."

I smile gently down at him and kiss him lightly on the forehead.

"I can never doubt you, nii-san."

* * *

I walk into the office of Central with a small bag in my hand. Brother had forgotten his lunch again so being the caring brother I am (and secret lover) I came to bring him something to eat. Well, that and I wanted to bring the presents to Ms. Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang before brother sees the gifts (I had a feeling brother would try to destroy Colonel Mustang's gift before I even wrapped it.) Upon entering the office all I see is…chaos.

And a lot of paper.

"Alphonse, we weren't expecting you to be here."

I turn to see the face of the voice that had just spoken to me.

"Aah, Lieutenant Hawkeye, you are just the person I wanted to see."

She smiles and winks, her way of telling me to follow her. We walk down the hallway dodging people with boxes full of papers and important documents. I helped steady a man who almost fell running into a door.

"What's going on? Everything is so…"

"Chaotic? I know. It seems Colonel Mustang has everyone on a tight leash today…surprisingly." She mumbles the last part to herself perhaps not expecting me to hear but I do and laugh quietly to myself. In some way Colonel Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye are almost like brother and I. Our lovers are responsible but dangerous in a comical way.

And we try to keep them on tight leashes.

We continue to walk down the hall finally reaching a door I am most familiar with. We walk inside to find Colonel Mustang sitting at his desk sleeping.

Uh oh.

With a quick clearing of her throat and unlock of her hand gun, Colonel Mustang is up and signing his signature quickly on the closes document by him. Sweat slowly trickles down his neck as his hand moves up and down at an inhuman rate.

"Alphonse, why don't you make yourself comfortable. I'll go make some coffee."

I smile to her gratefully. "You don't have to do that, I just came to drop something off quickly."

"Then if not for you then for myself." She smirks slightly as she rolls her eyes at her superior. "I think I need it."

"I don't blame you." I whisper to her in humor.

"I can hear you both, you know."

I laugh out loud as Lieutenant Hawkeye walks out of the room closing the door silently behind her. I hear a loud sigh and look towards the source to see Colonel Mustang stretching his arms above his head. He grins at me with a knowing stare as he eyes the package in my hand.

"Came to see Full Metal, huh?"

"He forgot his lunch today. We kind of got up late this morning." I rub the back of my head sheepishly for I knew the real reason why.

"Oh, must be this Christmas weather. I heard it was going to snow tomorrow."

How romantic, on Christmas Eve too.

"Really? That sounds nice; brother and I will really enjoy that."

He looks towards me again and stares. I feel slightly uncomfortable under his knowing gaze. I feel him analyzing me, studying my body and facial expression. I sigh knowing that same stare from my brother any day. He must have picked it up from him.

"Roy," I say knowing he doesn't mind being called that when alone, "I'm fine. I haven't gotten sick nor do I feel anything wrong. Please stop staring like that."

He smiles apologetically and rubs the back of his head slowly.

"You'll have to forgive me, Alphonse. I worry sometimes and Ed hasn't said a word to me about you in a while."

"I'm sure he just doesn't wish to talk about it. It was difficult for us afterwards and the thought of losing me still scares him."

Roy frowns and looks at all the documents atop his desk. "Hm, yes, well I'm sure he knows you won't leave."

"Yes, he does."

We sit in silence for a while. The rustling of papers and pen scraping against them is the only noise that surrounds us. I can tell he is in deep thought and I feel horrible if I was to distract him. I wait until he says something to me, the silence not awkward but annoying. I'm usually a very patient person but I feel that he wants to ask a question and I just don't know what to say to him.

"What's this about a wedding, Alphonse?"

Perhaps I should have interrupted his thoughts anyway.

"W-What?"

"A wedding. For Edward. Do you know anything about this?"

_'He did not…' _I think to myself as I continue to stare at Roy with fear and fake confusion mixed in one.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

Suddenly a feminine voice speaks from the doorway. "Edward is trying to get a marriage license. Did you know this?"

I turn to see Riza closing the door and (unfortunately) locking it with a cup of coffee in her hand. I turn to Roy again, his knowing stare locked on my face searching for a crack in my mask. Oh dear…

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Edward came up to me today. He asked if Riza and I would be witnesses to a wedding."

_'Damn it, brother. I knew you were going to try something, I just didn't know you were going to get our friends involved.'_

"Really, he did now…"

"Alphonse, tell us the truth. Who's the girl?"

_'They don't know it's me.'_

"I didn't even know there was going to be a wedding. Maybe he was thinking about…um…Winry."

I was suddenly overcome with a heavy and disgusting taste in my mouth upon saying those words. Brother with Winry? How wrong that seemed. They are almost like brother and sister.

**Yes, I know**. Irony can be a bitch sometimes.

This is painful.

"It's not Winry. If it were Winry then you would obviously know."

I want to run very badly right now. How could brother put me in such a situation like this. I have no idea what lies he has told these people nor do I know any lies I can tell them myself. They are not giving me any clues but I feel the worst part is…they just might know the truth.

And that is frightening.

"Then I don't know. Maybe it's for another couple. If Edward were to get married I know he would at least tell me or hint to me about it somehow but I haven't heard a word or even an eep come out of him about this subject."

They know I am lying through my teeth. I can see it on their faces. I have heard more than an eep from my brother, in fact we've been talking about it for the last week ever since the incident at the park. Not in full conversations but in pieces.

_**"I need a new tux."**_

_**"A new tux? Why, are you going somewhere?"**_

_**"It's for our ceremony."**_

_**"Ceremony?"**_

_**"The wedding."**_

For the last week brother has been planning a wedding ceremony for us. I don't mind, if this comforts him then who am I to stop him from doing what he wants but now I feel this is going farther than I expected. Brother is doing more than just planning a party.

He's planning a wedding.

And I cannot help but feel excited.

"Alphonse, I'm signing the wedding papers. Riza and I will be witnesses to…whoever it is Edward is marrying."

I look up astonished at the words Roy has just said. He didn't even know who it was brother is going to marry yet he is completely willing to sign papers for this? Roy is most certainly an ally. Still, there is one thing I have to make sure about.

"What if brother was marrying a…boy?"

And with the two looks I was given, I instantly understood they knew more than I ever thought they did.

"I'm signing the papers, Al. Edward will get them tomorrow. And if it is a boy, then Ed will find a way to deal with it."

Yes, brother has done a lot worse than this. Though I feel this is the most ridiculous thing he has ever done. Yet, I know my brother too well to know when he says he will do something, he means it.

And Roy signs away.

* * *

I walked home with a step in my walk. My head is filled with rushing thoughts.

What am I going to wear for the wedding? Where is it going to be held? Did Roy and Riza feel disgusted doing this? No, they couldn't have if they signed those papers. What are we going to do? Will we invite Winry and Auntie Pinako? No, we can't. They don't know anything about our relationship. Maybe we can make it into a gag wedding for them. They could stay with us for Christmas. No, it still wouldn't make sense to them. How is all this happening so fast?

Oh, I'm just excited. I'm going to get **married**!

I walk around the streets, window shopping when I see a jewelry store at the end of the street. I walk up to the window and stare at the beautiful wedding rings inside the store. Diamonds, crystals, jewels. I see women and men looking close to them, trying them on, laughing, smiling. That will finally be brother and I. I'm going to have a ring, nothing fancy for that is not me, but a ring.

_A real wedding ring._

I will wear it on my ring finger as will brother. We will walk around the city holding hands and enjoying our new married life together as husband and husband. We will kiss as a newly married couple in the snow as we celebrate our anniversary on Christmas and our mother will look down at us with such love and-

_'What am I thinking?'_

Sudden realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

What am I doing?

I find myself staring at the men and women inside the jewelry store with rings on their fingers. I stare at the fake mannequin hand in the store window with a ring on its finger. Then I slowly look towards my own hand, ring less.

And then I suddenly understand that everything I am thinking, all my fantasies are just that, fantasies. No, this can never work. We can't- I can't…we're not going to get married. Those people, those happy couples, they are going to get married but two brothers...

I run.

I run as far away as I can from the store, from the rings and smiling faces of engaged couples, _engaged, hetero, non-incest couples_. I run through the park and try to ignore with all my heart families and couples and wedding rings. I run down the street and down the lonely road and up the hill and up the steps and up the stairs and into our bedroom.

And scream.

* * *

"Al, I'm home!" I hear the shout of my brother as he walks inside the house. My mind is fuzzy and mixed at the moment so I don't respond to his call. Instead I continue to lie on our bed, the sheets surround my body. I can hear my brother walking up the stairs, his auto mail foot connecting with the wooden steps. I can hear his auto mail arms running up the railing. I know he is coming but I don't try to fix myself up. I'm tired and too upset, my mind is completely gone for realization of what we cannot have comes in full contact with me.

"Al?" I hear brother open the door slightly and hear him gasp lightly as he makes his way towards our bed.

"Al? Are you alright? Speak to me!" I turn quickly upon hearing the panic in his voice. I may be upset but I want nothing less than to upset my brother. I see the fear in his eyes and I reach my arms around his body, bringing him closer to my own. He rests his weary body onto mine as he places his head against my chest. I hold my arms around his head and smooth out this hair while he caresses my body hugging me tightly to him. I can feel my sadness slowly ebb away for I know I can never be sad when I am with brother. He is my everything and even though we cannot be married legally, I'll be damned if we are not married spiritually.

We are connected through spirit, I know. A part of him resides in me and a part of me resides in him. I don't care if we are brothers or lovers or whatever. All I know is that I love him and need him. That's all I know.

"Al, Roy told me about today."

_These people never know when to stop talking._

"Did he?"

"You know."

I look down at him with sad eyes and shake my head. I can see his confused face, the tilt of his head confirming his confusion.

"Nii-san, we can't marry."

Confusion turns to anger as he leaves the comfort of my body to stand by the door. I reach for him but he pulls away from me.

An action that hurts the both of us.

"Why not? Roy told you, didn't he? He and Riza are going to be witnesses. We're going to be legally married. I know it won't be in a church or a field or even in court but we will at least have a document saying we are bound to each other. Doesn't that matter? Al, answer me!"

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes and I turn away from fear. I have never heard my brother speak to me in such an angry way. Not since we were little kids.

"We can't!" I shout with courage. "Nii-san, they will find out we're brothers. They will tear us apart, keep us away. What we are doing is illegal. You can go to prison for this. I can be separated from you and that is the last thing I want! I don't want to be away from you. If I am I lose everything that means so much to me. Don't you understand, this isn't going to work, Edward!"

Silence engulfs the room. Our breaths are heavy, the only sound besides that is the snow that is slowly falling from the sky hitting our window on its travel down towards the ground. My hands are shaking, my heart is beating fast. I feel dread and sadness well up in my body and I cannot help the hiccup that comes forth from me as tears slowly make their way down my face. I dare not look towards my brother in fear of seeing anger on his face.

I'm scared he will leave the room and not return.

Suddenly I feel the bed dip a little as my brother grabs me in his arms and holds me tight. Surprise fills my being for I really believed I had pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." He whispers and I break down crying.

I cry for everything, our marriage, our anger, sadness, love, and pain. I cry out of fear and surprise. I cry for I am grateful my love didn't leave. I cry in the arms of my brother and in the arms of my one true love. I cry for our taboo relationship, how hated and disgusting it is seen to those who could never understand. I cry for us, for our past and our future. I just cry.

And through all the tears and screams and pain my brother sits by my side and holds me to him, never letting go even for a minute. He is my lifeline, my everything. He whispers sweet nothings into my ear and rubs circles on my back. My body soon begins to relax at his slow rubbings. Soon I have no more tears to shed and I am completely calm.

He holds me for a couple minutes more to make sure I am completely done. I can feel he is reluctant to let me go. He pulls my face closer to his and kisses me softly on the lips, his way of comforting me. How wonderful he feels, how wonderful he smells and tastes.

My brother, the wonderful person.

"I'm not leaving you."

I open my eyes to meet his and smile. "I know."

"I want to show you I won't leave you."

"You already have, nii-san."

He shakes his head. "No, I want to really show you. I want you to know I belong to you. You are the only one who can control me, make me feel weak and strong at the same time. Al, you're the only one I have worth fighting for."

I smile and laugh as I bring him closer to me.

"Nii-san, this isn't like you to be so serious."

"Let me show you." He whispers to me, our foreheads against each other, and his blond locks tickling my face.

"Please, let me show you how worthy you are."

And he kneels on one leg in front of me.

And my heart completely stops.

"W-What…nii-san-"

"I love you."

My hands begin to shake again, my whole body shaking as my big brother, _no_, as Edward pulls out a small, black velvet box from his pocket and holds it between his human and auto mail hand.

"Alphonse, we may not be married legally now but I know we are married. I know we are meant for one another and I could give a rat's ass what other people think of us. We were meant to be together from the very beginning, I bet even mom could see it. I've done so many things I am not once proud of but the one thing I am proud of is loving you. I worked hard to get you back the way you are I'll be damned if someone takes you away from me. We've changed Al, I know we have which is why I want our relationship to change to something more. I want to marry you; I want to be bound to you. I want you to know I am yours as you are mine. Always mine, Al." He whispers the last part slowly to me as our lips are mere centimeters from each other.

My heart is racing, my body is shaking, my head is full of questions, worry, and fear but everything goes away when my brother, when Edward, asks me the one question I was so scared of before.

"Alphonse, will you marry me?"

Silence. I don't know what to say. Well, I do but everything is going so fast for me. One minute I'm happy then crying and screaming then shaking and now this. Everything is so overwhelming, never have I felt an onslaught of emotions like this but I know my answer and I know what I will say because this is my brother, my lover and I want to be with him just as much. So my answer is and will always be-

"Yes." I nod my head once, twice and scream, "Yes! Yes! Edward, yes!"

And I find myself being swung in the arms of my lover. Our heartbeats are one as he kisses my face. We kiss and dance and laugh and smile and even though we both know we can never be legally married, I still feel that we can. I don't care is we are living a fantasy. I don't care is this is all a dream to us. I'd rather live in this world then the real world that has made us suffer so much. We're going to get married. We're going to be together forever until death and even then I know we will fight our way to each other.

I feel the silver slide against my finger and I whisper lovingly into my brother's ear, "I do."

Screw the world, screw reality. My brother is the only one I really need and is the only one I will ever need. It's only us now, only us because we don't need them. We have each other. Brothers, lovers, married, none of it matters.

And as the snow falls to the ground and families, couples, and newly married men and women get ready to celebrate Christmas Eve, my brother and I get ready to celebrate the rest of our lives together in our little own newly married way.

"Merry Christmas, Al."

"Merry Christmas, nii-san."

~**Owari**~


End file.
